The Fox and The Moonlight
by Mistress Of The Stars
Summary: A mysterious samurai, a sarcastic girl...their meeting was shaky...but will this lead to disaster? Or will it lead to something else...? Please R&R! This is a Kenshin AU!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. O.o' I don't own anything. So don't sue me! If you want to contact me, email me at AnimeOtaku57@msn.com. No mean flames, just nice ones! Hehe…oh, and have fun reading my story! I love my thesaurus…^_^

"The Fox and The Moonlight" by Mistress Of The Stars

The young man sighed heavily, his breath evident in the bitter cold of the wintry countryside. He had previously tried to light a fire to warm his bones, but to no avail. He settled down into the stony, frost-bitten ground, to try to sleep. Every fiber of his being wanted to stay warm, but his body wracked with a mixture of shivers and sobs. The fact that his family had died long ago did not factor into his mind as the night went on.

His sword lay next to him, a dangerous threat to his life if anyone so chose to use it against him while he lay there. Though this would never happen, for his senses were keen, and he had god-like speed. 

As he finally fell asleep, a couple of burly looking men snuck up on the sleeping mass. The only way you could tell he was even alive was by the steady rhythm of his chest, heaving up and down with struggling breaths.

His eyes flashed open, he shot his hand up to grab one of the men by the throat, "Why did you follow me here? What do you want from me!" he screamed in a sleepy rage, "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"You disrespected us! The Kagayaki clan! You must DIE!" said the man that he had not picked up, "No one gets away with disrespecting us!"

The young man flips the guy over and onto the ground that he picked up. He stood up, brushed himself off, and glared at the man, "Why should I be worried about a bunch of pathetic clowns like you? I could beat you any day, if I wanted."

"Well, then why don't you prove that RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" the man screamed as he charged.

The young man pulled out his katana with awesome speed. He slashed through the man like a knife through butter. The other man was crawling on all fours backwards, trying to get away. The young man's eyes flashed, as he sliced off the man's head.

"Well, I took care of THOSE punks…Kenshin Himura, you are a pro…what about that name they said…the Kagayaki clan? Could they…have anything to do with the death of my teacher? Or of my family?" said Kenshin wonderingly, as he wandered off into the night…

Suddenly, he heard an anguished shouting from a nearby forest. It sounded like a woman. Kenshin sheathed his katana and started walking in the general vicinity of the noises. Wondering what he would find there, he ventured into the forest.

As he walked through the endless clusters of trees and bush, struggling through as his long brown hair got tangled in the brush. He finally got smart and used his sword to slice through some of the lower bushes and shrubs, and finally made it to the clearing where the noises were coming from.

Kenshin found a girl, curled up in the fetal position on the leafy ground, sobbing loud enough to be heard from miles away. Next to her was a dagger.

He crept closer to the girl, and finally crouched down next to her, and gently prodded her. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl looked up in shock at Kenshin, and immediately took the defensive. "Of course I'm okay! What do I look like, a girl?"

"Actually, yeah. Those things on your chest definitely say you're a girl…" said Kenshin.

"How dare you! You little pervert!! Who do you think you are, talking about my chest like that?!" said the girl, as she slaps Kenshin across the face.

"Ow! That hurt! Hmm…what were you planning to do with that dagger, little missy? Ya weren't planning on hurting yourself, were ya?" questioned Kenshin, as he rubbed his face where a red mark had already placed itself.

"In fact…well, in fact, I was! I was just about to commit seppuku…what's it to ya?" said the girl, as she picked up the dagger.

"Well, I don't think you should do that. What's a pretty little missy like you doing committing seppuku?"

"I die to protect my family's honor, and the reasoning is none of your concern. Please leave me alone, and let me die!" said the girl, as she started to pull the dagger towards herself.

Kenshin quickly reacted, grabbing the dagger from the girl's hand before it reached her stomach. "Are you stupid or something??? You could have died!!"

The girl angrily turned towards him, stinging hot tears in her eyes. "What in the hell do you think I was trying to do? That's what the dagger was for, numbnuts!! Give me it back!"

Kenshin grinned, "Maybe. You'll have to do a couple things first."

"Like what? Nothing gross…" 

"What kind of man do you take me for? Of course nothing gross! Well…first of all, tell me your name. Maybe we could start from there," said Kenshin.

"Well, if you really must know…my name is Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya. What's yours?"

"My name's Kenshin Himura. Just call me Kenshin."


End file.
